Megaman Reformatted
by Stardust-Spdway
Summary: In the year 20XX, The mad scientist Dr. Wily is trying to take over the world! Who could possibly stop him? Megaman, of course! Follow our favourite blue bomber as he not only saves the day and keeps Wily at bay, but gets to experience various moments of life. (Based on Archie Comics. May have a ship or two.)


_The year 20XX, with the advancement of science and technology, humans were able to create advanced industrial robots. A helper robot by the name of "Rock" lived peacefully in the lab of the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light._ _Day by day, Rock worked to not only keep the lab clean, but also help and assist Dr. Light and his upcoming projects. Every day seemed to be the same with minor/major differences every now and then._ _However, Rock didn't mind that. He liked to help people and make their day, it was what he was built for. Rock continued his time in the labs with Dr. Light, until one day…_

It was late afternoon in Titanium Park, people all over were gathering round for Light Labs' grand unveiling of their latest project to date, as news helicopters were on stand by, and reporters got into position to record the event live.

Behind the scenes, Dr. Light was getting ready for the announcement;

"'...A new age of...' Should that be a 'new era'? I don't want to sound persumptuous..." Dr Light asked, as he was reading notes that he prepared for the speech beforehand. Rock was polishing his shoes and Roll, Rock's sister was also making sure that, the white bearded doctor's clothes were neatly presented well.

"You'll do fine, Doctor Light!" Rock said reassuringly with a polite, kind smile. Yet it seemed like as if the doctor had ignored him as he continued worrying to himself.

"'For the benefit of mankind, and the advancement of robotics too…'" The doctor continued, trying out lines and worrying still. "Oh, I'm no good at public speaking…!" He stressed, pulling a part of his own hair in frustration.

"Quit it, Dr. Light! You'll muss up your hair!" Roll said, slapping his arm. "All set!" was also heard from Rock as he stood up. Dr. Light sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Roll. You two are right. I would be lost without the pair of you." The white haired human said honestly, as his creations looked at him with a smile.

" _Ahem...!_ "

However, their moment was disturbed, when someone came into the room, dressed in a

white lab coat, similar to Dr. Light, but it wasn't buttoned up as the person seemed to be

more casual.

" _Albert!_ I'm so glad you decided to come, I was afraid you wasn't going to show up!"

Dr. Wily raised his hand, as if to say something, but was interrupted, when Rock was kneeling at his feet, looking up at the grey moustached doctor.

"May I shine your shoes for you, Doctor Wily?" The robot asked politely.

"Err… no, thank yo-"

"Anything I can do to help you, Doctor Wily?" Roll asked, interpreting the doctor's sentence unintentionally.

"No- _Will you get off me?!_ " The doctor cried out, trying to shake Rock off his own foot. "I'm sorry…" The bot whimpered, as he moved his hand, before the doctor swifty stamped the wooden floor. Dr. Light only chuckled at the scene and smiled.

"Cut them some slack, Albert! They're just as excited as us." The white haired human said, as his friend frowned a bit.

"It's a big day, after all." Dr. Light added, as they walked further behind the scenes, towards 8 human-like robots.

"Yeah… about that…" Dr. Wily began, as the other doctor opened up a hatch in one of the robots' opening and went through some bug-testing.

"I helped with the designing the robot master line, didn't I?" Wily asked, checking another robot master, like how his colleague was. Light knew where this was going.

"Yes." He answered, trying to focus on any repairs or fixes required, for the robots.

"I helped with **building** them as well, didn't I?" Wily said, slamming the hatch on a robot master, a little rough than he should. Light sighed, as he had a feeling that he knew what Wily was going to say…

"Yes." He simply answered.

"Then I should be on the stage with you!" The grey moustached doctor said, walking up to Light, with one hand in a pocket, the other hand, pointing his index finger towards Light.

"Albert, we've been over this before… You lost your _credentials_ when you were doing those unethical robotics experiments." Dr. Light said, as his friend sulked and put his hands in the pockets of the lab coat he wore.

"That kind of negativity… would undermine everything we plan to do with Light Labs. " The white bearded doctor added. However, Dr. Wily seemed to be taking things the wrong way. He turned his back on the other doctor. His hands shook in his pockets as he did his best to remain calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot that 'Light' makes 'right'...! " The grey moustached man said, holding his hands outwards, shaking in anger a bit. Light may not be able to see it, but there was a flame lit in Wily's eyes.

"Now hold on…" Dr. Light started, as he put a hand on Wily's shoulder as if, to gain his attention.

Dr. Wily kept his back turned away from the other scientist and just sulked a bit.

"I haven't forgotten all the work we did in university. You've made your mistakes, but I know you can make up for them." Light said, trying to reassure the other doctor who only just gave a heavy "Hmph." in repsonse.

"You're a equal partner in Light Labs, where it counts," The white bearded doctor continued, as he held his hand out. "You may miss out on today, but history will remember the two men who changed the future!"

At that moment, it was just like as if Light said a 'trigger word' of some sort. The grey moustached doctor quickly turned his frown into a smile, as he faced the other doctor and put his hand into Light's for a handshake. "Just don't flub your lines, Tommy-boy!" Wily said to his colleague, who chuckled in response.

"Let's not ask for miracles, Al." Light responsed giving a smile of his own back.

Rock walked into the scene with the notes from eariler. It seemed like his creator forgot them.

"It's time, Doctor Light!" The boy said as he handed the notes to the white bearded doctor.

"Oh boy…" Dr. Light said as he was a little anxious. He completely forgot about the unveiling, when he got sidetracked by Wily for a moment. "Okay, here we go then." He said to himself and Rock, as he grabbed his notes and then made his way to the stage.

As the crowd that surrounded the area were talking over each other, Dr. Thomas Light appeared on the stage and took his place on the podium, which displayed a retro 8-bit sprite of him along with " **WELCOME, DR.** **LIGHT.** " in bold letters printed on the screen, that was built into the front of the podium. Trying his best not to stutter or show any signs of nervousness as he held his notes tighly, Dr. Light began his speech.

"Good Morning, everyone! Thank you so much for coming out today for Light Labs' most important product unveiling in the history of… well, ever!" He said, but stopped for a bit as the crowd began to laugh, as if they weren't taking him seriously at all. The plump doctor didn't let that get to him, however.

"Over the last century, advancements in robotics have brought us a whole new era of better services and safer working environments, and have let us afford new luxuries." He continued, looking over the crowd of humans and robots alike, smiling to himself to see the two together in harmony.

"But that may not be enough." He stated simply, as he put his notes down across the podium's surface.

"I beileve that, the field of robotics can be pushed _further_. That we can be pushed further for benefit of man-kind and robot-kind!"

"By pushing the boundaries of modern robotics and working alongside them, I believe that we can achieve more than a better tomorrow. That we can achieve a perfect tomorrow." Light said, beaming still. The world had evolved so much in the past years, but it still had a long way to go from here.

"With that being said… Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the next generation of robots… **The robot masters!** " The curtains behind Dr. Light rose to reveal 6 robots with various features and body builds with neutral face expressions. After the reveal of the bots, the white bearded doctor began the bots and listing their purposes.

 **CUT MAN: Who will oversee foresty management!**

 **GUTS MAN: Who will oversee land reclamation in hazardous conditions!**

 **ICE MAN: Who will push arctic and antarctic explorations to new heights!**

 **BOMB MAN: Who will revolutionize demolition and excavation practices!**

 **FIRE MAN: Whose incinerator functions will promote waste reduction!**

 **AND ELEC MAN: Who will rewrite the book on power management!**

"These robot masters all have advanced A.I systems that allow them to perform complex tasks, interact with people and direct other robots in their duties." Light said, as the crowd clapped in response. They seemed excited for the new generation to come.He may not be showing it, but he felt proud of his and Wily's work. They got so far together now, nothing could possibly drag them down now.

"Now, I'll be happy to answer your questions." The white bearded doctor stated, announcing the end of his speech, as a lot of hands raised up in the air in the crowd.

"Yes, sir, what's your question?" Light said, looking at a green news robot, which flew a bit closer, microphone in hand.

"Ripot here from the BC Gazette. Early in your robotics career, you bulit robots that were meant to be for the military, like your "Sniper Joe" model. Are there any plans to use these advanced robots… Well, y'know, for convert war operations?" It spoke the question into the microphone, waiting for a answer patiently.

"No. I am through with building weapons." The doctor responded hastily, trying to stay calm. However, the tone in his voice suggested otherwise, as it hinted a bit of… fear? Ripot immediately felt as if he had answered the wrong question, but he had no choice, as it was part of his function, and job to do so.

"I am more interested in pursuing constructive means of advancing humanity." Dr. Light stated, then sighing silently.

Behind the scenes, Rock and Roll were full of excitement, but much like Light, that soon changed when the question had been asked. They were a bit concerned about their creator, not only for how the question affected his mood, but also why. What exactly happened… ?

While Roll was busy watching the crowd ask various questions and Dr. Light answering them, ranging from the robot masters to his career… Rock turned around to see that Dr. Wily had lost interest in the unveiling and simply walked off with "Peh!". He looked… Disgusted. It was, as if he had smelled off milk or something.

"Doctor Wily, _wait_!!" Rock went to chase after him, as Wily turned a corner. The child followed suit, but the grey moustached doctor was nowhere to be found.

"He's gone…" The robot said to himself in disbelief. How did he do that?! The doctor wasn't far ahead of him and yet he seemed to disappear without a trace. His answer was soon answered as he saw some kind of flying U. F. O that had the top of the saucer was painted blue, while the bottom being yellow.

The saucer flew off into the distance, making a high pitched noise as it went. Rock watched it go, before walking back to where he was supposed to be. Hopefully Roll won't scold him for wondering off.

After the events at the unveiling in Titanium Park, the sun was setting and Rock went to get some groceries to stock up on food, while Roll took Dr. Light to their home, Light Labs and prepared his evening meal. The two children couldn't help, but wonder about that question regarding their creator's career… It stayed stuck in their minds at all times like superglue. No matter how hard they tried, the thought did not want to bulge. It took them until the every end of day to build up the courage to confront Light.

"What a day... wouldn't you say so too, Rock?" The doctor asked as he had just walked into sight in a casual pair of brown top and red bottom pyjamas.

"Yes, it sure was, Doctor Light. ...But was it a good day?" The boy asked as he was hanging up freshly washed and ironed laundry.

"I'd say it was a resounding success. What exactly do you think went wrong?" Light said, as Roll walked into the room with a tray holding a glass of water. She looked at Rock with a expression that seemed to read "Should I ask him or will you?" Rock casually shrugged, he didn't know if he had the courage to do it.

"Well, you seemed worked up about that one reporter's questions… about building weapons for warfare." Roll spoke up, but then tensed up a bit as she saw her creator blink once in response and then sigh.

"Ah yes… **that**." Dr. Light said, as he sat down and motioned for his children to join him. They placed themselves down, either side of the doctor.

"I honestly believe violence should be saved as a last resort. I may built things I did not wish to, in the past… to raise the money and notoriety I needed to start Light Labs. I am not proud of that." The white bearded doctor said, as his arm was around Rock, much like a father to his son. The information sunk into the two children as they seemed to see why their creator was so bothered about the past. He built robots that were meant to be **weapons** , no other purpose than to destroy when commanded. No wonder he wanted to move away from warfare so much… Rock and Roll wore expressions that were full of concern as if they felt like it was their fault somehow. Light seemed to sense this, as he proceeded to speak again.

"But then I bulit you two, my finest creations. And with you children, I finally saw the potential of a better future where robots are so much more than tools and people are better for it." Light finished, now smiling with his children who he had his very own arms behind. He was glad to finally be able to move on, from that horrible past of building weapons. The doctor hoped that he would never have to do such a thing again.

"That's all for tonight, I suppose." Light said, as he tucked himself into bed with comfort.

"Good night, children!" The plump doctor said with a smile. Rock and Roll wished their father a good night before they made their way to their own bedrooms, relieved that everything was fine now. Tomorrow will be a bright new day, where everything is going to be ok.

It was midnight, as Light Labs emitted no lights, meaning all it's residents were asleep. Footsteps were heard as they approached the circular household with a wicked grin on his face. Dr. Wily was standing outside the lab as he lay a hand on the wooden fence surrounding the home of his so called 'friend'.

"I've let you go too far this time, Thomas…" Wily muttered as he quietly made his way to the front door and hacked into the security lock. 'What a fool, he obviously was gullible enough to think the world was truly a good place.' The grey moustached doctor thought, as he opened the door and looked at his surroundings for where the robot masters were stored. Wasting no time to mess about, Wily soon found out they were hidden in some kind of hangar.

"...Let's give you lot a _better_ purpose, shall we?" He muttered as a small metal toolbox that was in the doctor's possession, sat down on the ground. Wily set to work on changing all 6 of the humanoid robots' programming. As he tweaked, replaced and edited various parts of code for the robots. He pondered why he didn't take action sooner. Ah well, who cares… The world will be much better off when he was done with his work. Soon, within two hours of hard work to ensure that nothing could go wrong… The mad doctor activated the bots, one by one.

"We live to serve you, Doctor Wily." One of them, Elecman spoke as he bowed before his new commander. Soon enough, the others did the same, apart from Gutsman, who couldn't quite do so, with his big body frame.

"Excellent! Now… let's get to work, shall we?" Dr. Wily said, as all 6 robots who now shared his grin and seemed to be hungry to make trouble. A lot of trouble. With the family of Light out of it, nobody would know what would truly happen, and nobody will be able to stop him. Wily grinned even more at the thought. The world was bound to give him the reputation that he should of had in the first place.

 **Author's Note: Hi folks, I'm finally done with writing this chapter! It took a long time, but it's worth it... I hope. Anyways, like the summary of the story says, this is based on the Archie Comics, so that means certain characters will appear later down the line along with other things. To keep things interesting, I will add twists here and there, so be sure to look out for that.**

 **There's also gonna be some ships too, yay.**


End file.
